


Достаточно одной мелочи

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, What if?.., What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: что, если?..
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 4





	Достаточно одной мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/gifts).



Достаточно одной мелочи, чтобы всё пошло не по плану.  
  
Тони Старк оказывается гораздо большим параноиком, чем положено уставшему от жизни больному миллиардеру. Наташу изламывает напряжение собственных мышц, взятых под контроль наноботами. Она падает на пол окровавленным кулем, а Старк — только теперь — позволяет себе отвернуться от неё. В последний миг она видит на его лице скорбь — не по ней, по погибшему слуге.  
  
Или раньше. Например...  
  
Пистолет даёт осечку, и вместо аккуратной дырки во лбу Джарвиса появляются ожоги у Наташи на руке — от разорвавшегося в обойме патрона. Но это уже неважно, потому что в следующий миг от её головы остаётся только грязное пятно на обоях, подушках, простыне и лице Старка, в глазах которого скорбь по неслучившемуся мешается с отвращением.  
  
А может, ещё раньше...  
  
Наташа посылает к чертям все правительства мира, собственные планы по обогащению (и на свободу), принципы и даже Тони Старка. Возвращает все подарки, а наноботов Старк пускай сам выковыривает, если захочет ради них её искать... И растворяется. Уходит так глубоко на дно, что там нет не то что сети, но даже солнце заглядывает только пару раз в год. Когда Наташа перестаёт вздрагивать от каждого шороха и спать вполглаза, Старк и впрямь заявляется. За своими наноботами, наверное...  
  
Вот так, да. Один краткий миг пробуждения совести, и все планы катятся к чёрту.


End file.
